Thomas and Marie: A Never-ending Summer
by sibylasibela
Summary: Una aventura de espías junto a Thomas y Marie... Un amor del pasado y un misterio serán revelados!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Phineas and Ferb © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

Thomas and Mary © Angelus19, Sam-ely-ember & Melty94

 **Thomas and Marie: A Never-endin summer**

~Una verano de espías~

 _Madre, te veo, te siento, quiero detener el tiempo y fundirme a ese lazo que un día nos unió y que me hizo ser parte de tí. Ahora yo creo el camino. Madre, si serías una canción serías la más sublime y sobrecogedora, un eco que siempre vivirá en mí así como yo que siempre volveré a tí._

 **1**

 **Watcha' doin'?!**

Uno, dos, tres. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Corriendo contra el tiempo, con la adrenalina rebozando en mis venas, sudando el temor y la expectativa, añorando retroceder al menos tres segundos, sosteniendo la mano de la única persona que logra romper mi calma, la única persona que hace hervir mi sangre y la única que me hace volar, literalmente, me hace volar por los aires en este mismo instante.

Dicen que todos estamos conectados y que nada sucede solo porque si, algunos incluso afirman que fuerzas misteriosas nos gobiernan. ¿Será que solo debemos asentir y aceptar sus desalmados designios sin chistar? ¿Seguiremos siendo marionetas que sucumben ante sus etéreos deseos siendo solo tú y yo consientes de la hecatombe que produce en las vidas de los demás? Ese efímero momento de la epifanía de mis motivos se escapa entre el sonido seco de la explosión y la onda expansiva que nos expulsa hacia el manto celeste infinito como queriendo alcanzar e el sol, y yo solo parezco querer controlar algo de esto y te contemplo por una milésíma de segundo y ahí estas, ahí esta. Esa sonrisa. Y es que todas mis dudas parecen resolverse al contemplar esa sonrisa que se dibuja en tu magullado rostro y con es ese "todo va estar bien" resumido en una tímida aunque sincera acción, es una promesa después de todo y es la única promesa que queda flotando en un mar de incertidumbre, que es ahora mi mente, pero es lo único que realmente me importa ahora. Tú, yo, una promesa... tú y yo solos contra el mundo.

Quisiera hablarte de tanto en un solo instante, se que por un segundo nuestros pensamientos pueden entrelazarse y no quiero olvidar esa sonrisa que me apacigua ni todo lo que recorrimos para llegar a este mismo momento. Al final hemos construido nuestra propia historia, esa que esculpimos nosotros mismos ya sea peleando, discutiendo, riendo, soñando o tan solo pintando tus sueños más locos en la realidad... Es NUESTRO camino, no el de nuestros padres, ni el de mi abuelo u algún atolondrado vecino de Danville. Es solo NUESTRO. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado a donde van las historias cuando las olvidamos? No importa realmente. Supongo que toda gran historia, así como una canción, tienen un comienzo, bueno esta historia lo tiene, incluso habla sobre una chica y es repetitiva por momentos, asincopada pero tal vez con incómodo silencios y lo mejor de todo es que comienza con un estribillo muy bien conocido.

...

—¿Qué estás hacieeeennnnndoooo?

—AHHHHHHH! —Desperté de mi sueño y de que manera...

—Jajajaja —Reía cínicamente y muy a su estilo inturriempo mis pensamientos... Aquella mujer de castaños cabellos, casi regodeándose en hacerme sentir avergonzado y sí, de hecho totalmente ruborizado. — Lo siento, Tommy ¡Es que debía intentarlo por lo menos una vez! Es muy gratificante jugarte bromas de vez en cuando y reírnos de eso ¿no? — Añadía mientras ocultaba su sonrisa con una de sus manos.

—No estoy de humor para ese tipo de bromas, mamá... — hice una de mis muecas buen conocidas por ella.

—OK, OK, lo dejo... pero sonrrie de vez en cuando, Thomas, porque hasta los padres o madres necesitamos reír... —Suspira levemente casi inaudible cortando su frase no sin antes rozar mi mejilla amorosamente con la palma de su mano.

La observo darse vuelta y alejarse. Se aproxima a las enormes ventanas, se planta frente a su reflejo y parece petrificada, perdiendo su mirada en la hermosa vista de los suburbios de la ciudad que podría deleitar hasta a cualquier corazón apesumbrado.

Mi madre vuelve a suspirar nuevamente, se nota algo intranquila aunque siempre con la tenacidad que la caracteriza permanece algo meditabunda, concentrándose en sí misma, en su reflejo, talvez buscando respuestas o algo más. ¿Pero qué? Yo solo me limito a observarla y ella de inmediato parece notar el prologado lapso en que mantuve mi pupila en ella y en el cual estoy sumergido aun, tal vez más de lo yo mismo pensaría ¿O acaso lo hace de manera instintiva cual acto reflejo maternal? No lo sé pero es uno de los misterios de mi madre que me gustaría conservar así, como un misterio tan suyo. De pronto y de la manera más dulce que podría experimentar solo como comportamiento tan propio de madre hacia un hijo, ella me abraza y de esa forma sacándome de ese modo trance en el que me encontraba minutos antes al momento justo al exacto momento en que me inclinaba sobre mis brazos, arrugando en el proceso algunas partituras que se extienden sobre toda la mesa en medio de ese silencioso ambiente, rodeado de inmensas paredes hechas solo de cristal y espejos labrados, simplemente no pude evitar perderme en mis reflexiones sobre ella: Vanessa Fletcher, enviadiable esposa, amorosa madre, devota hija, compositora, guitarrista, intérprete excepcional, rockera de corazón y ahora una "punk" a su modo. Una mujer de mediana edad que disfruta de las cosas simples de la vida, bastante popular entre los círculos sociales más altos, principalmente por su obra caritativa, la cual desempeña a carta cabal emulando los pasos de su madre y mi abuela, Charlene Doofenshmirtz, la acaudalada mujer de negocios promotora de varias instituciones de caridad que encuentra en su única hija a su mano derecha.

— Thomas ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —me pregunta acercándose curiosamente.

—Ehhhh No... No ¿Porque preguntas esas cosas mamá? —le repliclé esquivando la mirada y algo sonrojado.

— ¿Ah?— solo atinó a soltar una intersección y acto seguido ya me tenía entre sus cálidos brazos otra vez— Eres muy fácil de leer, vamos después de todo soy tu madre, deberías ser más sincero— Me dijo esto mientras alborotaba mis castaños cabellos a su voluntad, yo solo deje el escondite que eran sus brazos y sin separarme completamente de ella levanté mi mirada... y estaba sonriendo, con esa honestidad que solo ella tenía, era dulce pero melancólica al mismo tiempo y con un atisbo de orgullo.

—Eres hijo de Ferb, definitivamente.

Silencio. Tan crudo y potente que casi puedo oír el chillido de los tímpanos. Ese silencio que azota de lo gélido que llega a ser.

—¿Papá está en otros de esos "viajes relampago", verdad? —Volví a refugiarme en sus brazos agachando la mirada y de ese modo dándole una pista de el "culpable" de nuestra situación.

Me abrazó. Y no me soltó por buen tiempo. Supongo que quería prolongar ese momento lo más posible. Ella sólo quería sanarme... Y sanarse... ¿Acaso ella también sentía ese mismo vacío, ese vacío penetrante que experimentó cuando papá nos deja solos? Yo siento que sí e incluso de la misma intensidad cada quien a su modo, por supuesto.

Esa figura asalta mis pensamientos: Ferb Fletcher, afamado inventor, admirado pacifista, respetable hombre, necesaria figura paternal. Indiferente esposo. Hombre de mediana edad, bastante joven para todos los logros que consigna en su vasta experiencia como inventor, mediador y negociador, consultor y asesor político, arquitecto y diseñador de interiores en sus ratos libres. Músico y brillante guitarrista. Toda una carrera dedicada a el bienestar de los demás sin ninguna distinción, él así como su hermano mantienen una promesa desde su muy temprana infancia: el hacer de cada uno de sus días los mejores de todos, claro y más si es en verano. Patrañas. Se supone que hasta el día de hoy honrran su promesa pero no lo siento de esa forma. No. Definitivamente no.

—¡Thomas Fletcher! —Nuevamente esa voz me saca de mis infructuosos pensamientos. Y sí, infructuosos porque siento que no llevan a ninguna parte pero... — Ya hemos conversado de esto ¿verdad? Creí que tu padre y tú hapian dejado en claro las cosas acerca de sus viajes de asesorías.

— Sí fue así, mamá pero... Pero no del todo. Bueno sí... Es que... —Recordé ESE suceso y aunque estaba consiente de que mamá no sabía los detalles exactos tenía una idea de lo que me preocupa desde aquel momento.

—¿Es tan difícil decirlo? Sé que incluso involucró a mi padre pero confíe en Ferb y no pareció nada grave... — Obviamente papá omitió muchos detalles y se lo agradezco.

—Y no lo fue mamá, es que papá fue muy sincero y honesto... A su modo, lo fue... Y —No es necesario que mamá sepa lo todo lo que sucedió en el penthouse del abuelo, un considero que está batalla interna la debo luchar yo solo ¿O no es cierto que de algún modo todos en un determinado momento de nuestras vidas debemos enfrentar, a la propia oscuridad galopante, solos? Eso me lo dejó muy claro mi padre.

—Marie estaba involucrada ¿cierto? —Preguntó intrigada

—Fue una travesura que se salió de nuestras manos, terminé magullado y algo confundido pero papá llegó en el momento exacto y con las palabras adecuadas y calmó todo. Marie ayudó mucho también.

—¿Las palabras adecuadas, eh? — Con un dejó de orgullo— Ese es tu padre, ves que sí le importas, que sí le importamos.

—Lo sé — asentí

—¿Entonces? – ella replicó

—Es que en ocasiones quisiera pasar mucho más tiempo con él, aprender mucho más de él, ser alguien en el pueda confiar para protegerte mamá. ¡Yo estoy harto que nos desplaze como si tuviera una vida secreta en la que nosotros no contamos, como si yo no fuera importante, como si tú no fueras importante! —Ataque de sinceridad Fletcher detectado.

Ella quedó estupefacta por ese arranque mío, pero debía ser sincero como me lo pidió aunque fuera una sinceridad muy infantil como yo la autodenominaba.

— ¿Ves que sí puedes ser honesto y sonar como un niño en el proceso?

—Mamá!

—Bueno, es inevitable, estás creciendo, quieres aprender y tienes ganas de comerte el mundo... Seguramente los libros de nuestra "humilde" biblioteca ya no son suficientes para tí... Y es que en ocasiones pienso que tienes la madurez de un adulto para abordar temas tan diversos, pero en otros tienes la espontaneidad de un niño ¡Y eso es bueno porque eres un niño y disfrutas de serlo!

—No es tan descabellado pensar en ampliar la biblioteca...

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, continua por favor

—Thomas, querido... todos somos importantes y tu padre nos protege y me protege aunque hay riesgos de los que un niño como tú no debe preocuparse pues es tarea de los adultos... tú preocúpate solo por ser tú. Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginas, dejarás de ser mi niño... Para ser Thomas... Bueno ya eres Thomas pero muy pronto serás dueño de tus propias historias... Así como estas partituras... — Señaló unas de las tantas partituras que tenía sobre la mesa— ¿Recuerdas las canciones que compusiste junto con tu padre? Bueno eras muy pequeño pero sabes de lo que te hablo... La hermosa canción que me dedicaron en mi cumpleaños —Solo asentí para afirmar— Esa canción solo fue la primera de varias en las que trabajaste junto con tu padre, pero mira ahora ¡Todas estas y las demás que tienes en tu cuarto son tuyas! ¿Me entiendes? Tú mismo creaste tu legado y lo seguirás haciendo mientras escuches y seas fiel a tu corazón, a la esencia de lo que en verdad eres.

—Creo que entiendo, Seguiré siendo Thomas, tu hijo, pero a la vez seré alguien más grande... Yo mismo... Thomas Fletcher.

—¡Sí! ¡Eres el autor de tu propia historia!

—Lo se, mamá

— ¡Y será espectacular! Así que no dejes que la tristeza, las dudas y esos pensamientos distractores te intimiden... Tu padre y yo te amamos, solo eso importa.

—Aunque este lejos y yo crezca sin una figura paternal que establezca los lazos parentales básicos en es esta etapa de formación psico...

—Sí, claro lo que digas... ¡Pero deja de repetir esas frases tan elaboradas de los libros de tu padre! —Rozó mi mejilla — y sé un niño que disfruta de su verano, así como Marie que llama todas las mañanas preocupada por ti.

— ¿Lo sigue haciendo?

—Sip y ella solo quiere saber de tí y que nuevos planes hay para disfrutar el verano... Porque ¿sabes? "¡Cuándo un verano se va ya no regresa!" —Sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan exultante que no pude contradecirla, no tuve opción, o tal vez sí la tenía pero simplemente no quería contradecirla, tomé eso como una verdad universal.

—¡Sí, mamá! — Sólo acoté

— Ese es mi hijo, ahora ve afuera y disfruta de tu verano y de las aventuras que te esperan ¡Ve!

—¡Sí!

Mientras dejaba mis partituras regadas en la mesa mi mamá me sonreía y se despedía con una mano no pude evitar vo!tear y responderle en vano con una sonrisa tan sincera como la de ella pero con una mueca que era mi sello personal.

—Ah y estaré todo el día afuera así que espero que tu la imites y no vuelvas muy pronto a casa ¿Es un trato?

—¡Sí!

—¡Perfecto!

—Nos vemos mamá...

No hubo contestación solo un agitar de mano. Me fue alejando y dejé a mi madre atrás en ese todavía gélido ambiente sin saber todo lo que me esperaba en ese día de verano que recién empezaba.

...

—¿Está preparado?

—Sí, pero solo es un niño.

—Lo sabemos, por eso urge la asimilación.

—Lo están monitoreando ¿eso ya no es suficiente?

—Nunca nada es suficiente por la seguridad

—La seguridad de él, supongo.

—No, por la nuestra.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

 **Thomas and Mary © Angelus19, Sam-ely-ember & Melty94**

 **Thomas and Marie:** **A Never-ending** **summer**

 **~Una verano de espías~**

 **2**

 **¿Quién eres tú?**

—... Y si continuas mirando en el plano hasta el final, el escape de aire irá por la parte inferior facilitando de este modo la ejección y un gran despliegue multicolor y fantabuloso de arcoiris que dejarán estupefactos a todos los ciudadanos de Danville. ¡El mejor torbellino multicolor que los dejará sin aliento... Y con un fragante olor a limón! ¡Dos por el precio de uno señores... pero este es gratis!

—"Tu propio torbellino personal, multicolor", "Dos por el precio de uno pero es gratis...", "¿Pero es gratis?", "Grati..." ¡Eso no tiene sentido! –Me exhaltaba mientras sacudía los planos de de la nueva invención de la pelirroja acompañante de esa tarde de verano.

—¿Lo del torbellino?

—¡No! Lo del dos por uno y la gratuidad del servicio ¡¿Entiendes que no hay correspondencia en lo que afirmas?!

—Sólo es lenguaje de marketing... El público prefiere que le hable en ese código... ¡Piensa como vendedor y serás vencedor, Tommy!

—Ademas de tus debatibles técnicas de "marketing"... — hizó una especie de puchero al detectar mi punzante sarcasmo —He encontrado muchas fallas en el diseño estructural y...

—Nop, Nop... esos detallitos serán corregidos en la etapa de testeo, todo bajo control.–Agitaba las manos.

—Y déjame adivinar ¿El tal testeo lo haremos con todos los transeúntes del centro de la ciudad, verdad?

—Sip —Infló el pecho con orgullo de su obra, que si reparó en el análisis estructural es un peligro con focos, cables y demás pero tengo que admitir con una bonita combinación de colores pasteles...

—Y dejarás un reguero de ancianos con problemas cardíacos — Repliqué al instante.

—Ah pero... — su cara dibujó un puchero otra vez— He contemplado "esos" eventuales contratiempos "Señor cascarrabias" y puedo decirte que ningún ciudadano de la tercera edad resultará herido con el despliegue de nuestro invento.

—Como cuando... — la preparaba para un flashback con mi oportuno y sarcasmo.

—¡mmmm Tommy ya basta está vez no habrá contratiempos...! —Empezaba a impacientarse y creo que se ve algo linda con las mejillas sonrojadas y...

—"ni..."—Mejor le sigo el hilo de la conversación para dejar de pensar en lo que...

—¡... Ni ancianitos rogando por su medicina! Porque este plano perfectamente diseñado por mi no...

—"No..." —Estaba dispuesto a picarla con el infructuoso afán de talvez hacer esto más divertido ¿Divertido? Sí, supongo que de alguna manera encuentro placentero el hecho de demostrarle que está equivocada, a esa pelirroja que está de hecho en frente mío y peligrosamente cerca...

—... Y no contempla efectos secundarios sobre niños, madres o padres, ornitorrincos... Reptiles celíacos o...

—"O.." —ahí voy de nuevo, tentando a mi suerte, bien hecho Thomas.

—¡...O ciudadanos de la tercera edad! —perdió todo el aire en un último suspiro desaforado como quien busca desaparecer su obvia incomodidad. ¿Me deleitó fastidiando su ego? Debo admitir que hacerle esto Marie Elyzabeth Flynn es gratificante.

—¡Bien! — Mejor lo dejo hasta ahí o esta mini batalla avanzaría a terrenos peligrosos, para mi ataviada cordura.

—¡Bien! — Respondió como remendándome. Creo que este es el inicio de otro animado proyecto junto a la pelirroja con la que estoy designado a pasar todo este verano y creo que será muy largo... Laaaaaaargo como la fila a una montaña rusa, una muy emocionante, peligrosa, seductora a los sentidos por prometerte las emociones más extremas y polarizadas que van desde el hambre de adrenalina hasta rogar por piedad a todos los cielos... Una montaña rusa, la mejor de todas que es bien sabido que fascinan a los Flynn y Fletcher por igual desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Tommy... Tommy... ¡Tierra a Tommy! —Me ha pillado perdido en mis pensamientos, no sería la primera vez pero...

—Sí como sea... Armemos ese armatoste... —Mi frase de sentencia, otro día de verano con Marie. Nada que esa fuerza misteriosa no pueda limpiar al finalizar el día.

—¿Arma qué? – No, esa mirada de indignación Flynn-Garcia, no.

—Ejem digo tu Rainbow... – ¿Como se llamaba al fin del cabo? Los planos no eran claros en ese sentido.

—Happy-Twistter-mush-up...Tommy lo dice muy bien escrito, claro si omites todos los borrones... Ehh... —Se avergonzó un poco, Marie es muy obvia en sus sentimientos...

—Sí eso pásame el destornillador y tu encargate del armazón... Ah y es un bonito nombre — Ok perdí la cordura.

—¿Ehhh...? ¡Sip Tommy! Gracias en verdad... Jijiji

Y sucedió repentinamente. Solo eso y se detuvo todo, incluso no me importó si en ese mismo momento un desorientado meteorito chocaba en nuestro mismo patio o si de este salía un amigable alien que nos invitará a recorrer el universo con él. Solo esa acción tan sincera era capaz de desconectarme de este mundo por un segundo y sentir algo a los que los guerreros más incanzables protagonistas de las historias de los libros de mi padre podrían sentir... Paz. La paz que te da un abrazo sincero.

—Haré de cuenta como que no sucedió esto...–Corte el abrazo de inmediato y le dí la espalda. No debía ver como el ardor de mis mejillas las teñía de un color carmesí.

—¡Manos a la obra Tommy! Jajajaja—Y de una carcajada inicia su trabajo sobre el armazón del primer prototipo de lo que a leguas es un jetpack.

Maria Elyzabeth Flynn García. Manipuladora algo infantil. Actriz innata. Amante del verano. Hija modelo. Optimista empedernida. niña ingenua. Una soñadora sin remedio. Compañera obligatorio de la infancia.

Sé de primera mano que no siempre es como yo la "etiqueto". No me mailtenpreten por favor no soy de las personas que juzga y coloca estereotipos a diestra y siniestra o además de eso encaja en estoritipos trillados a las personas. Siempre he considerado a Marie cómo tridimensional, todo un personaje por cierto. Marie Flynn tiene aristas, es un diamante en bruto con innumerables potencialidades pero enfocadas talvez en el campo equivocado. Ya saben lo que dicen "deja fluir, no fuerces" y Marie sigue empecinada en volcar toda esa energía en las invenciones que desafiarían a cualquier genio insano pero al final no llegan a nada, solo un gran ¡Boom! Seguido de una lluvia de tornillos. Mi pelirroja compañera también tiene que lidiar con sus propios temores y la presión supongo que ese es el punto de fuga de toda la presión que está joven niña debe cargar ¿Quién dijo que ser hija de Phineas Flynn sería tan extenuante y no un simple musical con canciones sobre el invento del día con corista y toda la parafernalia? Nop, esto definitivamente no es un musical. Aunque claro ella vuelve al día siguiente con las mismas ganas y con esa misma sonrisa. Debería imitar algo de esa resiliencia. Me pregunto si no me vendría un poco mal tener un poco de su actitud a esa corta edad y llevar el peso de ser la heredera de todo el legado de Phineas Flynn Arquetipo de Emprendedor, Invetor Estrella. Científico Sobresaliente. Premio Nobel. Soñador y visionario. De tal palo tal astilla.

En aquel momento estábamos tomando un baño de sol en toda la explanada del helipuerto de la residencia Flynn, en efecto un "ameno" baño de sol, el cual mi madre cree que necesito con suma urgencia. Marie, el sol indómito emanando toda esa radiación UV y yo, la inventiva obligada era un bonus track.

No nos habíamos embarcado en otro proyecto después del desafortunado incidente en el pentshouse de mi abuelo. Al final sigo siendo custodiado por la pelirroja hiperactiva ¿Pero quién es custodio de quién? El padre de Marie estará afuera todo el fin de semana y parece que la mejor opción para vigilarla siempre seré yo. No es adecuado que lo diga pero mis habilidades son un tanto más enfocadas que el disperso talento de Marie, bueno incluso sus vecinos creen que es un "boom" y no creo que eso sea un cumplido pues esta científicamente comprobado que 8 de cada invenciones suyas explota... por eso lo del "boom" es incluso escuna advertencia de lo que ya es un clásico atractivo de los suburbios de Danville como en su cumpleaños... pastel con crema explosiva derramada en las fachadas de todos los vecinos, Día de San Patricio... explosión de baba verde, Navidad... ehhh mejor no recordemos la Navidad...

Si empiezo otro debate interno de empezar un nuevo proyecto o ir al centro a por algunas cuerdas para mi guitarra... Entonces prefiero en la segunda opción pero sería una pérdida de tiempo iniciar una de esas escenas en que ella me ruega y trata de chantajearme con dulces ¿dulces? ¿En serio me conoce de toda la vida? bueno esta bien prefiero que trate con esas opciones tan edulcoradas que con algún nuevo sistema de almacenamiento de música... ¡Oh espera! creo que ya se que haremos hoy Marie ¿Marie? ¿Ma...?

—¿A dónde fuiste, Mari... ?

—Te tardaste tanto Tommy... –Ella estaba arrastrando con mucho esfuerzo una gran caja ¿Eso será un refrigerador? — Por supuesto, estoy un paso adelante de ti ¡Tommy tortuga!

—No Soy Tommy y no soy tortuga... Y eso seguro es del taller de tu padre ¡Te meterás en problemas si coges cosas sin autorización!

¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía? ¿Será acaso que su padre le da alguna golosina modificada? ¿O el simple hecho de adsorver vitamina D la activa o tendrá un panel solar incorporado congenitamente? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, mi conclusión es que Maria es un misterio, un empalagoso misterio con apellido Flynn y yo como buen Fletcher estoy destinado a equilibrarla.

—Jejejejeje Gracias Tommy... me gusta...

—¿Qué? — algo extraño le pasa a mis mejillas... Queman.

—Que me gusta... Me gusta que me cuides tanto...

—Eso es normal, si te castigan, lo más probable, es que a mi también – Evadí la mirarla a los ojos —de ninguna manera tengo algún comportamiento ligado a... O que se pueda interpretar como...

—Jejejejeje Es que es muy lindo que te pongas así

Mis mejillas quemaban demasiado, mi pulso empieza a acelerarse, mis manos se tornaba acuosas. No podía dejar que ella me viera con ese color carmesí en el rostro. ¡No! De ninguna manera... Yo Thomas no lo permitiré, nooooo...

—¿Tommy que pasa? Tus mejillas se estan incendiando por el calor? ¿Necesitas un poco de sombra, tal vez un árbol holográfico?

—No no no me digas Tommy ya te he dicho que me llamo ¡THOMAAAAAS!

—Sip Tommy lo que tú digas...

—¡Siempre logras sacarme de mis casillas, Marie!

—Es mi habilidad, supongo

—Es que desde que éramos niños, me refiero a niños más pequeños, desde que tengo memoria, tu y nadie más que tú estuviste a mi lado aún en los momentos más calamitosos y créeme que los he tenido, pero tú eres mi apoyo eres... ¡Eres, mi primo Tommy!

—¡Qué no soy tú primo deja de llamarme así! —creí haber dejado claro que no tenemos ese tipo de relación más allá de las formalidades.

–Jijiji primos o no... ¿Eso tiene algo que ver? Quiero decir que... tú y yo... el hecho es que NADA cambiará lo que siento por ti o lo que hemos pasado, los momentos de risas, los momentos de ansiedad incluso cuando nos metí... Digo te metí a tí en problemas... Lo que nos une es un pasado... Es como dice mi mamá "Una historia es una historia porque compartimos algo en común... Con familiares, amigos o conocidos incluso quienes cambiaron nuestra vida en algún punto. Compartimos un pasado y eso nos une y nuestros corazones crean un lazo invisible, es una historia en común" —se detuvo de repente para tomar una gran bocanada e aire y continuó —Supongo que aunque las personas no lo entiendan... Ese lazo es importante y pues cada quien lo tiene y la entiende en su peculiar forma y tu Tommy eres parte de eso... Para mi.

—... — Solo la admiré exhorto. Es probablemente el más inapelable argumento que me haya dicho alguna vez

—Yo... Tommy... Tú... —¿Queria decirme algo en concreto o...? Veo que empieza a hiperventilar ligeramente, el color rojo tiñe sus mejillas.

—Marie yo... —Yo debería recordar el maternal pedido oído en horas matutinas, ser sincero. Aunque nada fue lo mismo después de ese proyecto en común, yo quiero mantenerlo a él fuera de todo esto... No quiero perder el control.

—Tú eres... ¡Por eso tú eres mi primo porque así lo siento y eso no lo cambiará nadie! ¡quiero protegerte! Como una vez lo hiciste... Estoy segura que luchaste desde el fondo se tú corazón y ¡Tommy es muy fuerte! Marie solo quiere saber que está todo bien ¿Está todo bien, verdad? — Su ingenuidad era apremiante, honesta, dulce... Cual golosina británica ¿no? No. Aún más dulce y sobrecogedora que cualquier producto golosinario traído desde el viejo terruño de mi padre por el tio Angus u otro familiar...

—Sí Marie, todo está bien.–La entonación, el contenido del mensaje en donde solo utilicé una sencilla frase, ese "todo está bien" en serio fue lo más sincero, quise que sonara más a una promesa, quise creerlo de verdad, tal vez emulando un poco su óptimismo.

—No necesitas llamar todos los días a mi casa para constatarlo —Quería darle seguridad y si con eso hacía que abrigará ese sentimiento tan humano como la esperanza, entonces todas mis fuerzas estarían dedicadas a darle eso.

—¿Eh? Tommy tu cara está algo colorada... Eh tienes insolación, papá dice que es común en verano y... —Se acerca peligrosamente a mi cara, estamos muy cerca, frente a frente.

—Esta bien, me rindo puedes decirme To...

—¡¿AHHHHH OLVIDÉ EL TERMOSTATO?!

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Su falta de memoria me ha salvado de... Espera ¿Qué ha dicho?

Pongo toda mi atención a seguir sus pasos y no puede ser... No se atrevería ¿O sí?

—Marie ¿Esa es la máquina que imprime en 3D de tu padre? —Muy bien preguntado capitán obvio

–Sip, es solo un préstamo ¿No esperabas que construyera 12 réplicas del Jetpacks? ¡Utilizemos la tecnología a nuestro favor!

No sabría si decir que ella es dueña de una gran osadía o descaro, pero sin duda es muy consciente de que el tiempo es primordial en esta clase de menesteres, le daré puntos por eso.

—Es hora de llamar a los muchachos... ¡Chicos adelante y en posición!

—¿Espera qué? –Volteé de inmediato solo para constatar a el grupo de gente que tenía detrás.

—Todas estas personas son trabajadores de Summer Ever ¡La corporación de papá dedicada al testeo de inventos y materiales!

—¿Los chantajeaste, verdad?

—¡Nop! No necesitas chantajear cuando tienes la mejor arma... tu simpatía... y una máquina expendedora de helados de la cual hackeaste la clave.–cogió un megáfono y exclamó —¡Probando, uno, dos, tres... Por favor tomen cada quien un jetpack y repórtense, recuerden que al final del día habrá... Helados para todos!

Se oyó una ovasión al unísono para la pelirroja de infinita sonrisa.

—No cuestiones Tommy ¡Solo disfruta! —Y gritó esto mientras un animado grupo la llevaba en brazos hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Era un grupo de 11 personas amantes de los helados a decir verdad pues no puedo explicar como llegamos tan rápido al centro de la ciudad ¡Y todo el camino Marie fue levantada en hombros cual líderesa de una conspiración! Ya en el centro de Danville llena de edificios y construcciones de los más vistosos y coloridos, la atención de Marie fue hacia una torre de oficinas de por lo menos 20 pisos.

—¡Hacia la azotea muchachos, lleven los Jetpacks y no pierdan de vista a Tommy!

—¡Entendido Señorita Marie!

Después de ser arrastrado por esa masa inyectada por el optimismo Flynn, me sentí perdido pero rápidamente logré enfocarme en la azotea donde nos encontramos y cuando menos lo pensé ya el animado grupo estaba en posición y equipados cada quien con los Jetpacks que yo mismo ayudé a armar. De algunal forma me sentiría culpable si esos hombres quedaran con algún hueso roto o Dios sabe que.

—Oye Marie estás segura que esta reglamentado, me refiero a que estamos a una gran altura y... —Cuando me dirigía al filo de la azotea para constatar ella de inmediato tomó muy fuerte mi mano y solo atinó a sonreírme, su rostro encajaba perfectamente con el horizonte.

—Señorita Marie estamos en posición, cascos asegurados, cronómetros sincronizados y joven Fletcher ¡Tenemos trajes de seguridad cortesía del mismísimo Phineas Flynn! —Y con estas palabras de quien al parecer era el líder de este de grupo empezaron la cuenta regresiva todos alineados de espaldas al filo de la azotea de aquel edicifio.

—Espera... ¿Ahora? —me pregunté en voz alta, talvez demasiado alto que no me día cuenta que ya no estábamos sobre la azotea.

Tres, Dos, Uno. Y ya estaba sujetado en un abrazo a Marie, quien no dejaba de gritar entusiasmada. Mi corazón latía incansablemente y hasta derramé una gota de sudor frio. Una sensación parecida al vértigo nacía en mi estómago y se extendía hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies no sin antes recorrer con velocidad electrizante mis extremidades. En serio está pasando, voy a morir. Estoy cayendo... Estoy... ¿flotando? No lo podía creer, estábamos en el aire impulsados por una ráfaga de gas arcoiris y en efecto todos los animados muchachos del grupo de Summer Ever también... Era realmente novedoso e incluso era capaz de oír los vítores no solo de los testeadores sino de los ciudadanos que estaban estupefactos pero aplaudían, supongo que fue una grata sorpresa. ¡Enhorabuena Marie!

—Tommy procura ya no cerrar los ojos te pierdes de la vista ¡Es hermosa! Todos se ven como hormigitas...

—Espera Merie, nos elevamos mucho ¡Calibra la salida de gas!

—Pero no puedo... ¿Te das cuenta que seguimos abrazados? Si te acercas más y estiras la mano puedes alcanzar el calibrador y...

—¡No voy a tocar ahí! —Grité desaforado que casi le rompó un tímpano, creo que la desconcentré totalmente pues...

—MARIE ESTAMOS PERDIENDO EL CONTROL, MARIE TENEMOS RUMBO ERRÁTICO!

—LO SE TOMMY SUJETATE FUERTE NOS DIRIGIMOS A LA AUTOPISTA 77

—¡AHHHH!

—¡AHHHH!

Totalmente desorientados y si rumbo fijo esquivando a autos y camionetas nos dirigíamos a la autopista y entramos directamente a el túnel central. Juntos como pasamos estos últimos años nos abrazamos lo más que pudimos y para nuestra suerte o no, la tracción del motor o lo que fuera nos hizo raspar el techo de aquel lugar. Impulsados por la fuerza de la tercera ley de Newton, nos impulsabamos en la que parecía una interminable trayectoria solo por la fuerza imparable. De pronto el cielo parecía escuchar mi ruego y perdíamos aceleración pero sabía que caeriamos por la fuerza de gravedad.

–Marie sujétate! —Le dije con voz decidida.

–Tommy... —La sujete lo más fuerte posible y sacando fuerza de donde ni yo sabía que las tenía, traté de cambiar la trayectoria de caída aunque ni yo mismo sabía el ángulo de caída, solo tenía una oportunidad de alejarnos de la zona de tránsito rápido... Rogué a todos los cielos no colisionar con...

¡CRUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todo se volvió negro por un segundo y cuando me percaté que habíamos impactado sobre un motociclista por el ruido penetrante del derrapar de sus llantas sobre el concreto. Cuando reaccioné estábamos en el piso protegidos aún por los cascos al parecer sin ningún hueso roto pero varios rasguños. Constaté que Marie estuviera en buen estado.

—Tommy ¿Estas bien? —preguntó acomodándose el casco.

—¡Sí! ¿Y tú? — Ella solo asintió. Gracias al cielo está bien, desorientada pero bien.

Nos pusimos de pie tratando de reconocer el lugar. Seguíamos dentro del túnel y sin mucha afluencia de tránsito...

—¡Oigan niños! —Una voz masculina nos gritó por detrás.

—¡Tommy, le acabamos de caer encima ese pobre señor! — La aflijida expresión de Marie lo decía todo ¡Bien hecho Thomas ahora sí estas en problemas!

En efecto, le habíamos caído encima a ese desafortunado motociclista de indumentaria particular, lo digo por que parece un... Renegado. Como sea, ahora era el momento de asumir lasconsecuanciaa de nuestros actos. Soy técnicamente mayor que Marie así que es hora. Con ese pensamiento me aproximé al hombre que lucía muy confundido. Marie me seguía de cerca por detrás.

—Disculpe señor, nosotros... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Ustedes niños me cayeron encima como si nada... ¡¿Y piensan que con una disculpa todo estará bien?! —Todo esta sucediendo tan rápido pero no existen argumentos en nuestro favor pero este hombre en serio me saca de mis casillas, debería quitarse el casco para poder entenderlo mejor o por respeto.

—Bueno nosotros estamos bien, por cierto. —Sarcasmo encendido.

—Tommy no le hables a sí al señor... –Musitó su sugerencia la pelirroja pero no la seguiría.

—Responde ¿Cómo te llamas?—Mi madre ya me había advertido sobre ese tipo de personas y su prepotencia. Podía ser potencialmente peligroso. Debía dirigirme de tú a tú. No me intimidaría.

¿Quieres saber quién soy niño? —Es osado y no parece tener ni un atisbo de consideración.

—Sí ¿Quién eres tú? —Lo miré directo a los ojos, desafiante. Marie se encontraba nerviosa detrás de mi, interpuse un brazo para protegerla.

—¿Mi nombre? Monograma, Monty Monograma para ti niño.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ..**_ _ **.**_


End file.
